


Everybody Loves Alastor

by Just_A_Hazbin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Parent Lucifer Magne, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Charlie Magne Tries, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Parental Alastor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), References to Depression, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk, Vaggie is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-04-21 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Hazbin/pseuds/Just_A_Hazbin
Summary: Alastor is oblivious as to why everyone in the hotel has been behaving so oddly around him.Or: Everyone loves Alastor in different ways while the radio demon believes there's a conspiracy going on.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	Everybody Loves Alastor

Alastor knew he wasn’t the most liked person in Hell, heck, he was certain he wasn’t liked at all by anyone, not even the other demon overlords. However, the radio demon wasn’t surprised by the immense amount of hatred he received. In fact, hatred was to be expected considering he broadcasted bloody, scream-filled carnage of the other demons he slaughtered by hand simply to instill fear into the residents of Hell. 

It reminded him of his days as a serial killer in his home city, New Orleans, his victims hated him for taking their lives without any real reason why. The families of the victims despised him without knowing who he was. Then he would run into people that knew something was off about him simply because of his unwavering smile. 

Of course, underneath all that loathing, they were frightened by what he could do to them & did, which they were right to be. 

Yet, the deer demon noticed something off about how the hotel members felt towards him. He knew there was fear lying inside their eyes but it only occupied a small portion, leaving a majority of it filled with something entirely different, an emotion he’s never seen before. 

Was it admiration? No, the mysterious emotion was close however it wasn’t exactly like a deep sense of respect rather it was more **intimate** & ** personal** than anything Alastor’s ever seen. 

The radio host noticed it when Charlie Magne would ask him for personal advice, she would smile brightly at him, round eyes looking at him like he had all the answers in the world. He noticed how sometimes Charlie would say “Thanks, da-Alastor!”, correcting herself, then proceed to run off, embarrassed.

Vaggie, who’s still cautious around him, was affected like her girlfriend, acting slightly less hostile than before. She would become flushed with annoyance whenever he teased her too much, cursing angrily at him in Spanish. Even so, Alastor laughed, watching the angry demon nearly bite off her tongue until she gave up & left. 

Niffty was also affected by the emotion, her giggles sounding more lively when he ruffled her soft red hair, skipping away happily afterward. In addition, the one-eye demon helped him get dinner ready in the evening, engaging in conversation about their day. 

Husk seemed to be experiencing the foreign emotion as well, because the cat demon behaved (slightly) less grumpy around him, stayed up late, pouring drinks for them, talking for what felt like hours. There were even a few occasions where the bartender smirked at him or chuckled at something he said. 

Then there was Angel Dust, who (annoyingly) flirted with him, smiling brightly, showing off the sharp gold tooth like a prize. Although the spider demon annoyed him, sometimes he would talk to him about deeply personal things or sit quietly as Alastor treated his wounds, mismatched eyes also filled with the new emotion. 

All these little details told him that something unusual was happening in the hotel. Was it a curse? A disease? Or simply an elaborate prank to throw him off guard? 

Because it was just so strange seeing a small group of people look at him in such a positive light that it had to be fake. Typically, Alastor didn’t care about how others felt or thought of him since everyone was entitled to their own opinions although their emotions made him feel...**good **in a way he couldn’t name. 

Then again, who cares? As long as this weird phenomenon didn’t negatively affect him or the rest of the hotel then there wasn’t any reason for him to worry!

**Right**?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alastor doesn't realize how loved he is...yet (｡♥‿♥｡)


End file.
